


Atlantis Confidential

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Limericks, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance and regret in the Pegasus Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> Squidgie gave me the first four lines of a limerick.
> 
> I gave him a fifth ... and together we came up with 60 more.
> 
> (Please be aware that the last stanza is mean and anti-McKeller. :grin: )

There once was a man named Rodney  
Who John, more than once, ordered, “Off me!”  
‘til one day they kissed  
Which left John quite blissed  
And led to adventures most bawdy

Matchmaker Teyla Emmagen,  
After a hard day of trekkin’ and sloggin’  
Sees the boys kiss in the Mess  
And attributes success  
To repeated sharp raps on John’s noggin

Former runner Ronon Dex  
Knew the guys were having sex  
Though they always tried to hide  
He was ever eagle-eyed  
And never missed the hickeys on their necks

There once was a major named Lorne  
Whose hair was quite closely shorn  
'pon seeing John kiss his scientist  
Exclaimed, “That’s the way it is!”  
Thus, romance with Parrish was born

Zelenka, the scientist Czech  
Whose glasses were often a wreck  
Once saw the two snogging  
When they claimed to be jogging  
He’s now eyeing a certain Gate tech

There once was a leader named Weir  
Who knew she had nothing to fear  
So while her military head  
Took the CSO to bed  
She waited for Bates to appear

While passing the ship’s cargo hold  
Carter spied Rodney be bold  
He didn’t suit her for a swain  
So she was happy for his gain  
And never after either asked or told.

The first time that Woolsey met Caldwell  
He saw that the bald colonel sprawled well  
They met many times after  
With whiskey and laughter  
It worked out that, together, they balled well.

Demo expert Cadman yearned for Beckett  
Wanted nothing more than see him nekkid  
So she took him to her room  
And she made his pants go boom  
Until that awful Sunday came to wreck it

Kate, the expedition shrink  
Saw her patients on the brink  
Their spirits all were fallin’  
So she whipped up some sex pollen  
And slipped it in the base’s favorite drink

Poor Doctor Jennifer Keller  
No one was willing to tell her  
Then, one night in the hall  
“Oh, Rodney!!” she heard John call  
At sex, it seems, the astrophysicist is stellar


End file.
